Todos para uno
by Muselina Black
Summary: Porque algunas amistad se tardan en forjarse, pero pueden durar por años. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Harry Potter__ no me pertenece. No lucro con esto._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Todos para uno**

**I**

**Otoño**

Primero de septiembre. Es primera vez que James pasará tanto tiempo fuera de su casa, sin sus padres. Pero no tiene miedo. Estará en el castillo, lleno de chicos de su edad. Y eso será estupendo.

—No te olvides de portarte bien, James —le recuerda mamá con una sonrisa, antes de besarlo en la mejilla. El chiquillo se limpia con la manga. ¡No puede subir al Expreso con una mancha de pintalabios!

—Mamá… —dice el niño, impaciente por correr al tren. Su padre le desordena el pelo y sonríe.

—Suerte, campeón.

James sólo asiente y sube al tren. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? Ve que unas chicas mayores se meten en un compartimiento y deduce que eso tiene que hacer. Por suerte, rápidamente encuentra uno vacío.

—¿Está ocupado? —otro chico acaba de entrar. Tiene su edad y su ropa se ve bien desgastada, parece cansado.

—No. Siéntate si quieres.

**II**

**Invierno**

Durante sus primeros meses en el colegio, Sirius se siente como un maldito bicho raro. No bien lo seleccionaron en Gryffindor, se esparció el cuento de que todos los Black iban a Slytherin. Incluso sus compañeros de casa lo miraban de forma extraña, como si no quisieran tener nada que ver con él.

Al menos ahora puede ir a casa por Navidad. Estar con sus padres, jugar con Regulus. Sonaba bien. Mira por la ventana del tren. Hogsmeade está cubierto de nieve.

—Oye, podemos sentamos aquí?

Levanta la cabeza. Son dos chicos de su curso: James y Remus. Son de los pocos Gryffindors que no lo miran raro, aunque tampoco es que le hablen mucho.

—Pues no, si quieren sentarse…

No ha terminado de decirlo, cuando James ya se ha sentado, con las piernas estiradas sobre el asiento.

—¿Un dulce? —el otro chico le ofrece una cajita de Grageas Bertie Bott.

Las favoritas de Sirius.

**III**

**Primavera**

Peter corre por el pasillo, escapando de los chicos que lo persiguen. Quizás no debió responderles a esos chicos. Debió aceptar que le tiraran agua con sus varitas sin protestar. Si se hubiera quedado callado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Pettigrew, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es James Potter, con Remus y Sirius a la zaga. Peter se queda helado, consciente de que se ve ridículo. La capa empapada tocando el suelo y con sólo un zapato. Deben pensar que es un estúpido palurdo, torpe e inútil. Él lo pensaría.

No alcanza a contestar. Los gritos de Parkinson y compañía se escuchan por el pasillo. Los tres chicos se miran.

—No me digas que Parkinson está de nuevo molestándote —dice Sirius. Peter asiente. Las fechorías de Parkinson son conocidas por el colegio—. Siempre él, no se aburre. James, ¿qué me dices?

El muchacho sonríe.

Cuando Parkinson y sus amigos llegan ahí, los chicos están preparados.

**IV**

**Verano**

Sirius mira como el paisaje pasa frente a la ventana, Remus tiene un libro abierto en sus rodillas y James y Peter intentan jugar al Snap explosivo en el reducido espacio del compartimento.

—¿Qué harán para estas vacaciones? —pregunta James luego de unos minutos y varias explosiones frente a su cara.

—Lo mismo de siempre, quedarme en casa y eso.

—Le puedo pedir a mi mamá que le escriba a la tuya para invitarte —dice el chiquillo, con el aspecto de a quien acaba de ocurrírsele—. Y a ustedes también. Seguro que a mis padres les encantará tenerlos con nosotros por unos días.

Remus asiente, aunque no parece particularmente emocionado por la idea de su amigo. Peter, por el contrario, está entusiasmadísimo. Ha cambiado mucho desde que lo rescataran de esos matones.

Había pensado que el colegio se le haría mucho más difícil. Pero ahí están ellos.

Uno para todos, y todos para uno.

**FIN**

* * *

_La verdad es que no se me ocurría mucho qué decir de los Merodeadores. Pero se me ocurrió que no todos ellos se hicieron amigos en el primer minuto dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts. No, en mi mente la piña tardó en formarse._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
